


that's the thing about illicit affairs

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: you and thor have a good thing going–until you don't
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	that's the thing about illicit affairs

**Author's Note:**

> this is about cheating, so definitely know that going in. i hope y'all like it💕

The lobby is warm–a welcome contrast to the icy outdoors. You walk past the reception desk, straight to the elevators. Impatient, you press the button several times before the doors chime open. You ride three floors up before the doors open to the empty hallway.

Wandering slowly down the hall, you check each number, hoping you're going in the right direction. You mutter under your breath, "Room 322, room 322." Finally coming to the right room, you only have to knock twice before the door swings open.

His grin is warm. He slides an arm around your waist, pulls you inside. The door is closed firmly behind you before Thor kisses you. It's a soft thing, slow and deep. He pushes you up against the door before he pulls away.

"Hello, love." Thor presses a quick kiss to your lips. "It's good to see you."

"You too. It's been too long."

Thor sighs, cradles your cheek in his hand. "I know. It's been hard to get away. Jane is suspicious."

The mention of her name stings, just like always.

You shrug. "We don't have to talk about her."

"No," Thor hums, shakes his head, "no we don't have to talk about her." A slow smile spreads across his face. "I can think of several things I'd rather do than talk about my wife." 

His voice is thick with lust and it makes your stomach lurch with anticipation.

"Like what?"

He leans in, presses an open mouthed kiss against your neck. Moving around the front, he starts a path towards your chest. He trails kisses along the line of your dress, sinks his teeth lightly into your breast before pulling away. 

He looks up at you with lidded eyes. "Can I?"

"Yes. Please, Thor."

Grinning, Thor slips one strap of your dress off your shoulder, lets the other one slip after it. A hand under each thigh, he carries you to the bedroom. 

It's a huge thing, almost regal, in the center of the wall. Thor places you on your feet, steps away only slightly, and throws the covers back. He gets his hands around your thighs again and softly, lets you sink into the mattress. The sheets under you are soft, comfortable. There's nowhere you'd rather be.

Stopping only to shed his clothes, Thor wastes no time bringing his attention back to your body. Taking his time, he kisses along your chest until he reaches your nipples. His tongue circles around each nub until you're writhing under him. Continuing down your body, Thor stops at your core. Fingers dig into your thighs as he pulls your legs apart. His tongue traces circles around your clit as a finger starts to circle your entrance. Without warning, he slides a finger into you. It dips in and out only a few times before another joins it. Thor scissors them, intent on preparing you for his length. Your hips fly up, start to grind against his mouth. His arm slides up, settles around your middle and pushes you down against the bed. Too soon, he fingers fall free. With one last lingering kiss to your clit, he crawls up your body.

Grinning, Thor kisses you. His tongue slips inside your mouth, mingles with your own. You can taste yourself there and it sends a pleasant thrill straight to your gut. 

He pulls away, murmurs against your lips. "Hi, love."

Giggling, you whisper, "Hi."

"Love?" Thor noses along your throat, presses kisses to the skin there. "Can I fuck you? Please?"

"Yes." You smile.

Thor kisses you–a wet, messy thing–as he buries himself inside you. You moan, unable to help yourself. Each thrust curls your toes–Thor hitting that spot inside you every time. It doesn't take long at all for your orgasm to overwhelm you, Thor following soon after.

Pulling out, Thor gathers you in his arms, pulls your back against his chest. He's pressing kisses at the nape of your neck, and you're still coming down from the high of your orgasm, but there's something you have to say. Something you always seem to have to say.

"You know," you sigh, "it could be like this all the time, if we wanted it to be."

Thor squeezes your middle. "I know. It will be, soon. I promise."

You find his arm, dig your fingers in and scoff. "I'm beginning to think you're never going to leave her."

Thor chuckles. "What could she possibly give me that I don't find with you, my love?"

You say nothing, you have no good reply. Instead, you settle into the circle of his arms, intent on enjoying him while you still can.

A few hours later, Thor climbs out of bed. You watch as he gets dressed, pouting when he finally finishes. He cocks his head to the side, comes closer. Leaning down, he kisses you–a lingering thing, you can almost feel how much he doesn't want to leave. 

"Now, love, you know I have to go," he murmurs. "You stay as long as you want. The room is paid for."

You sigh. "I know."

He lifts a hand, places it against your cheek. "You know I would stay if I could." He rubs his thumb back and forth–a gentle movement that comforts you. "I'd much rather be with you." He kisses you again. "Know that. Take it with you." With that, he steps away, eyes never leaving you as he walks out the door.

It's a week before you see him again. A simple text all you needed to send you running to him.

From the outside, it looks like the last time someone was in the motel was 1978. You walk along the front, searching for room sixteen. It's easy to find–there are only about twenty rooms in the place. You knock three times and Thor is pulling the door open. He doesn't linger, instead he pulls you inside quickly. 

The inside isn't much better. There are scratches along one wall and ripped carpet in the corner.

You're about to mention it, question why you're here, when Thor kisses you and the words die on your tongue. He walks you backwards towards the bed, undressing both of you as he goes, stopping only when your knees hit the mattress. 

Pulling away only a fraction Thor murmurs, "Turn over." You follow his instruction, settling on your stomach against scratchy sheets. You pull a pillow from your side, slide it under your face. It's not much better than the sheet, but it's something.

He slides an arm under your middle and lifts your hips. You settle on your hands and knees. He runs his hands over your thighs several times. Just as you're beginning to feel a little too exposed, Thor's tongue swipes out, licks a stripe across your pussy. He swirls his tongue around your clit, takes it between his lips and sucks. Abruptly, Thor pulls away. You let out a whine.

"Thor, please-"

He hums, kisses your thigh. "You'll get to cum soon, love. Be patient."

You're about to respond, beg maybe–anything to get him to fuck you. You're stopped short when you feel the head of his cock nudging at your entrance.

Slowly, inch by inch, he pushes inside you. He gives you no time to adjust, starts to fuck into you immediately. The stretch is almost too much for you, you can feel the burn of it in your gut. He drapes himself over you, chest against your back. There's a sloppy kiss at the base of your neck, and then Thor is cumming. As he rides the waves of his orgasm, he gathers himself just enough to bring a thumb to your clit, rub hard circles against it. 

"Cum," he murmurs into your ear. "Please, cum, love."

A few more punishing thrusts and you're falling over the edge.

Thor pulls out of you almost immediately, sets about getting dressed. You find enough of your voice to say, "Where, where are you going?"

He crosses the room, takes your face in his hands. "I have to leave, my love. Jane…" He trails off with a shake of his head. "She's getting suspicious. I can't be gone too long."

"Oh." You know there's disappointment on your face, you can't help it. You try to shake it off. "Oh, that's okay. I'll, uh, I'll see you soon?"

Thor nods. "Yes, of course." He presses a hard kiss to your mouth and turns to leave. 

Thor is true to his word. It's only the next day when Thor texts you, asks you to meet him in a nearby parking garage.

It's a strange request, you think to yourself as you pull into a parking spot, but you've done stranger things for Thor. There's no harm in this.

You find Thor and his car easily–he's already outside, leaning against it.

There's no preamble–he hardly even kisses you–before he's throwing open the passenger side door and bending you over the seat. Thor yanks your pants down, and you hear the squelch of lube landing in his hand. It's your only warning before Thor swipes the cold over your sex. There's a beat as he rubs some slick over himself before the blunt head of his cock is pushing inside you. He gives you no time to adjust to the stretch of him. No more than a few thrusts later, you can feel him spill himself inside of you. 

You don't even cum.

He gathers you in his arms, turns you around. 

"I know it's been tense lately, my love." He kisses you. "How about this, we meet at that beautiful hotel tomorrow and I make it up to you? It's Valentine's Day, and I'll be all yours."

You nod, feeling bitter and rejected. "Fine, that's fine."

You watch him drive off, the sinking feeling that things are going to get worse before they get better.

The next day, you get excited despite yourself. As you walk down the hall, searching for the room, you've almost convinced yourself tonight will fix things. You knock on the door, grinning already. The door opens and your smile falls away. Thor is frowning when he opens the door. He moves to the side, lets you walk in.

You're immediately face to face with Jane–Thor's wife. There's fury on her face that she turns on her husband.

"Is it over now? You two–you're done?"

"Of course, my love." Thor turns, presses a kiss to Jane's cheek. "What could she possibly give me that I don't already have?"

Thor places a hand at the small of her back, leads her to the door. Opening it for her, he lets her walk through first, following shortly behind her. 

He doesn't spare one glance back at your tear stained face before the door slams shut.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
